Mermaid
A mermaid is an immortal creature of the sea, with their upper body being a human and the tail of a fish. They can spend eternity at sea because they are cold blooded beings. Mermaids like shiny bubbles, sea shells, and sea shanties are the only songs they know. They spend their lives exploring the wonders of the sea. Mermaids have hearts as cold as the water. However, once a mermaid gets lonely, her heart will warm up and then she will become curious about the world ashore. If a mermaid and a mortal fall in love, the mermaid will lose her powers, immortality, and tail and become human once said mortal confesses his love for her. History A mermaid named Mylie became lonely and set out to find love in the mortal world. She made a deal with the Sea Hag, who promised to grant her legs for a month to find love. In this time, Mylie had the chance to find someone who would love her. If she failed to meet the deadline, the Hag would claim her immortality. However, since mermaids are immortal beings, only they can give up their immortality. To drain her immortality, she would have to place an Auger Shell on her heart. Mylie mentioned that there is an underwater magical community and that the Charmed Ones are famous even under the sea. Mylie was able to recognize Phoebe as a Charmed One by seeing an Ask Phoebe billboard. They are able to save her by making her boyfriend, Craig Wilson, confess his love for her, which made her mortal. While casting a spell to Track the Sea Hag, Phoebe inadvertently became a mermaid herself, and refused to become human again to escape her love for Cole. She eventually admitted to herself that she was still in love with Cole despite how everything went down between them, and through this, she reverted to human form. Years later, Paige visited a mermaid to collect a piece of her magic in order to create a potion strong enough to vanquish the Source. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. ;Other Powers *'Agility:' The ability to possess heightened speed and agility. Mermaids possess a high degree of agility while in the water. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Mermaids are true immortals and can only die once they give up their immortality willingly. Known Mermaids *Mylie *Phoebe Halliwell (Temporarily) *Unnamed mermaid Gallery 5x01-Mylie.png 5x01-45.png 5x01P40.png 5x01-53.png Mermaid_Scale.jpg| 5x01-PhoebeMermaid.jpg| 5x01-37.png 5x01-48.png 5x02-12.png 501B.jpg Mylie.jpg image.png| Notes and Trivia thumb|A promo with Phoebe as a Mermaid. *In the unaired Mermaid pilot, mermaids were supposed to be a lot like witches—they would have individual powers and a need to protect the innocent. The series also provided an expanded background for mermaids, including the fact they come from a sunken city (possibly Atlantis). However, this information is not considered canon on Charmed. Their powers included superhuman strength and agility, as well as being able to see in the dark, read emotions and have a connection with other sea creatures. *While in water, mermaids are faster than a Whitelighter's orbing power. *Mermaids on the show heavily reference The Little Mermaid. Those who wish to find true love on land would turn to the Sea Hag to gain legs, and if they fail to do so before the deadline they will have to give up their immortality to the Sea Hag. Moreover, if a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human. Appearances Mermaids appeared in a total of 2''' episodes over the course of the series and '''1 issue over the course of the comics. Category:Magical beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Magical Transformations Category:Phoebe's Magical Transformations